Question: What is $1.45$ expressed as a fraction?
Answer: $1.45$ expressed as a mixed number is $1 \frac{45}{100}$.  We simplify the fraction by dividing top and bottom by the greatest common denominator, which is 5.  This yields $1 \frac{9}{20}$, which can be expressed as a fraction, since $ 1+ \frac{9}{20} =$ $\boxed{\frac{29}{20}}$.